Bones makes a Big Mistake
by pampilot67
Summary: Trouble begins for Bones,and Booth , when Bones new partner Rickey joins the team, and tried to replace Booth as Bones life partner.


Bones makes a Big Mistake

_**Trouble begins for Bones,and Booth , **_

_**when Bones new partner Rickey joins the team, **_

_**and tried to replace Booth as Bones life partner.**_

Rated M ... ...OOC

* * *

_**B**_ones and Booth were both trying to get dressed at the same time and getting their new baby dressed. This is the first day for Bones at work and the first day the new baby would spend with the Nanny. Kim the nanny was due at any moment. The ringing of the doorbell made Brennan jump.

"_**Booth get the door please, I'll finish off dressing Crissy." **_

"_**Hurry up Bones we'll both be late at this rate." **_

Booth raced to the door opening it the ad the nanny.

"_**Good morning Kim. Sorry we are in a mess this morning." **_

"_**That alright Mr. Booth let me take over the baby or I can tie your tie." **_

"_**Tie my tie please. Bones is just finishing the baby's diaper." **_

In one sooth, move Booth and Brennan swept out the door off to work.

_**B**_rennan rushed into her office sat quickly in her chair and grabbed the phone.

"_**Kim is Crissy alright, is she crying?" **_

"_**Dr. Brennan, Crissy is alright. I just called you to tell you that you left your cell phone on the table. It rang twice. I did not answer it." **_

"_**Kim can you see who called?" "**_

"_**Ok Dr. Brennan. It was from someone called Cam. It asks you to call her ASAP." **_

"_**Thank you Kim I'll go sees her." **_

Bones went directly to Cam office. Bones knocked on the door and entered.

"_**Cam you needed me?" "**_

"_**Yes Dr. Brennan your new partner is in the lounge and you have a new case." **_

"_**My new partner is here?" **_

"_**Dr. Brennan he is in the Lounge." **_

Things were moving too fast. The FBI would not let a married teamwork together in the field. Therefore, Booth took a promotion to ADD of 'Major Crimes 'DC. This was a step up and a big raise in pay, but it let Booth be Bones boss at work. Bones new partner was a newer agent out of robbery and was a seasoned investigator.

His name was Ricardo Handezes; He was tall as Booth but not as wide. He also was younger than had seen Bones with Booth and had a fancy of being Booth, with Bones. This was his dream job,

"_**Hello Agent Handezes I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." **_

"_**I'm Ricky Handezes I am glade to meet you Dr. Brennan. I hope we have a good partnership." **_

"_**I like to stand here and get to know you better but we have a case and they just called again and they wanted to know who was coming to the scene and I told they I thought it was Dr. Brennan. They got all quiet and said that would not touch anything till you arrived."**_

"_**Well they remembers me so let's go."**_

On the ride, Bones and Ricky exchanged small talk. They decided to use Ricky and Tempe to call each other. They agreed it would make conversation go easer then using 'Doctor" and 'Agent'. Arriving at the crime scene Brennan walked right up to pit; in the pit were a pile of bones.

"_**Who moved the bones" **_

"_**The grave-digger did. He thought they were dog bones till he found the skull," **_

said the chief FBI technician.

"_**Alright bag the bones and get soil samples in all four corners and under the body and every foot out to six feet from the site." **_

"_**Is that excessive amount of soil samples Tempe?" **_

said Ricky.

"_**Yes it is but they made me mad, and lied to me." **_

"_**Lied to you about what?" **_

"_**Did you see the number of foot steps at the bottom of that pit? At lease three people were down in the pit and not one of them with boots on. The only one with boots was the grave-digger." **_

"_**You reasoned all this by looking down into the pit for 2 minuets?" **_

"_**Yes it's nothing, I just vision of the bones and add flesh." **_

"_**I've never met anyone like you Dr. Brennan." **_

"_**Tempe please and there are no one like me. I'm one of a kind." **_

Rickey in his mind was thinking I wish you were my one of a kind. Having just met Tempe hours ago, he was already in love with her. Bone had a strange feeling working with Ricky somewhat calm and friendly, she felt safe around him

.

Three months has passed and the new team was doing well. Brennan stopped calling the nanny every hour. The team had just completed a case and Booth's Agents had arrested the murder,

"_Bren should we go for a drink after work, or is Booth going to be mad?" "Why should he be mad, we did it every time he and I solved a case?" _

"_But he and you were more than partners then." _

"_Not in the beginning we were not only more for the last six months." _

"_So is that a yes or a no?" _

"_It a yes I'm a big girl and can do what I want"_

_11 pm the apartment is quiet and empty. Opening the door, very noisy Bones stumbled in the door. Booth has to catcher from falling. Then in a loud and sulerd voice.._

"_Booth honey I'm home." _

"_Bones quiet down you'll wake the baby" _

"_Soooooo... sorry,... I did not thinking... I was that loud?" _

"_Well you were Bones. How much did you have to drink?" _

"_I can't,... can't... remember... I just collected the little umbrellas... I think I havent,...ten, or... maybe twelve of them." _

"_Come on Bones let me get you into bed." _

"_You...Mr. Booth... have done that... for a long time..._

_, but not recently" _

Booth got Bones into bed and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

6:05 the next morning Brennan woke up with the worse headache she ever had.

"_**Oh,** **Booth why do I have such a headache what did I do?" **_

Booth slowly said

"_**Bones I do not know, you fell in the front door last night at 11pm." **_

"_**I fell in the door ?" **_

"_**Yes Bones you fell in the door at 10pm from work," **_

"_**I was at work till 11pm?" **_

"_**No you and your partner Ricky went to have 'A' drink, after the case,at 4pm." **_

"_**Oh Booth I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." **_

**_"You were not thinking with your head, and_ **y_**ou do not want to know what I was thinking at 11pm," **_

"_**Booth what were you worry about? I was with Ricky. Having a drink at the Founding Fathers." **_

"_**That was what I was worry about**_. _**I was worry about my wife and a single man, not he husband, out together till 11pm. A man who has tried to get into your pants since he started working with you. No call from you, to tell me that you were all right, or when you would come home. Then you arrive in a disheveled condition, and not put together right, and drunk out of your mind. Over seven hours after leaving the lab. and four hours after leaving the 'Founding Fathers'. " **_

_**"So you said** **Bones, how long does one drink take an hour maybe?" **_

"_**Booth we had more than one so it took little longer." **_

_**"Seven hours Bones we spent less time in bed making love than your two plus drinks did." **_

Brennan stunned and mad, and confused with Booth' statement.

"_**Just what are you trying to say? That Ricky and I had time to go have sex together last night?" **_

"_**You said that not me, Mrs Booth." **_

"_**Booth nothing happen, nothing happened last night between Ricky and me, in that way at all."**_

_**"In what way did something happen then Bones?" **_

"_**Booth I'm so disgusted and mad at you, that I'm not going to answer you,... or talk to you till you apology to Ricky and me." **_

"_**I'll never apology to Rickey he been trying to get into your pants since he met you." **_

"_**Booth you are jealous, and have a very dirty mind, to,... to imply we had sex together. You do not trust me." **_

"_**I never said you had sex together, but if the shoe fits so be it."**_

Booth with a very angry and serious look on his face left the apartment. Bones with a tear in her eye waited for the nanny.

* * *

Later that day, at the Jeffersonian, Ange entered Bren's office.

"_**Well sweetie what wall fell on you today? You haven't smiled all day." **_

_**"Ange Booth and I had a vicious fight this morning and I'm not talking to him.." **_

"_**What could you two love birds fight about?" **_

"_**Last night Ricky and I stopped and had a few drinks together at the 'Founding Fathers', to celebrate the end of the case." **_

"_**You and Booth use to do, what was different?" **_

"_**I tried a different drink and had too many and I got drunk." **_

"_**How many did you have Bren?" **_

"_**I had 10 or 12 I think." **_

"_**How come you not know how many drinks you had." **_

"_**I, I think... I was too drunk... maybe to count them." **_

"_**Bren this is bad, very bad. You thing nothing happened." **_

_**"Yes nothing happened, so Ange is it so bad?" **_

"_**First you can't remember how many drinks you had. Therefore, you do not know what you did either. You went out drinking not with your husband, but with a single man. What do you remembers Bren?" **_

"_**Ange I remembers the first two drinks, I think. Then I remember wakening up in bed with Booth this morning." **_

"_**OMG what did Booth say. What does he think happened to you that night?" **_

"_**That what started the fight. Booth said we spend less time in bed making love than the time Ricky and I had having a drink." **_

"_**Brennan he said that out load to you, to your face?" **_

"_**Yes he did why Ange." **_

"_**Did Booth say anything about how your dressed when you came home?" **_

"_**He said I quoits 'you were in a disheveled condition, and not put together right, And drunk out of your mind" **_

"_**What in hell did he mean by that," **_

"_**I can only guess, maybe not all of your buttons were in the right places, maybe a zipper was not fully up. Last maybe your bra was not hooked right.**_

_**Did you and Ricky horse around or get touching grouping, when you were drinking" **_

"_**Oh my god Ange Booth undressed me and put me to bed. If any of those things happened then he had a right to think the worse of me." **_

"_**Bren remember you said you did know what you did." **_

"_**Ange I would not have slept with Ricky I would have remembered that." **_

"_**But would you remember a make out session in Ricky's car? Might you being so drunk you though he was Booth?"**_

" _**Ange I need to go home now. I need to check last night's clothes." **_

Bones left on a run out the door.

* * *

When she reached home, she said hello to the nanny and went right in the laundry room.

She pulled out the clothing she wore last night and started inspecting them.

First, she noted a run in her hose near the knee. The other one had a tear at the top. Maybe Booth frustrated and torn it.

When she found her bra and looked it over, she sat back and started to cry.

It was a brand new bra, it showed signs of tearing on the shoulder straps and one of the two hooks groping. She knew Booth would never do this he was always gentle with her undies it was a catholic thing with him.

Bones brain slipped into high gear searching for memories of last night. All this caused her to get a major headache. So being Brennan, she took two Advil and laid down for a nap.

The nanny, Kim, covered Bones with a blanket and left the room.

While sleeping Brennan had a very vide dream. She and booth were doing some heavy making out in her car. The seats recline back almost like a bed; Booth was roaming his hands all over her.

Caressing her breast sucking on her nipples, making her body hotter than a fire. She told him she was too hot, he pulled off her blouse, and un-snapped her bra. One of the hooks caught on the seat and he gave it a hard pull, one the hooks bent.

With his, head on her breast his hands reached slacks and pulled down her slacks and panties. He slowly caressed her slit. Parted her outer lips and inserted his fingers.

He's shocked she was so hot, she was on fire. He slid his cock into her burning core. Pushing all the way in feeling her vaginal muscles contract around him he was about to explode. His cock was on fire. Then she called out

"_**Booth I want you deeper in me now, deeper Booth." **_

Suddenly Booth pulled back and looked at her. It was then that she saw Ricky not Booth. Suddenly she woke up, hot and sweaty. She sat up and started crying. Could this be only a dream of what really happened or was her mind making up a story to cover her damaged went with the latter, it was a dream only.

For next two months, the relationship between Booth and Bren was rough. They spoke in clipped tones and seemed to need time to form words that did not cause the other to take offence.

At home, each did their own thing, but sex was not one of them. Booth was waiting for Bones to admit that something happen the night they went out drinking. Bones was waiting for Booth's apology to her and Ricky, neither was ever going to happen.

Each of them slept on their own side of the bed and did not touch each other. To say that things were cold was an understate of all time.

Even the people at the lab could feel the tension and the coldness between the two. They had their own thought about what was happening between the two of them.

Arriving an hour late Brennan rushed into her office the next day. Seeing Brennan's arrival enter her office Ange follow her in..

"_**Sweetie what the matter with you today?" **_"_**I'm fine Ange." **_

"_**No you are not fine. You mope around all day, snap at the interns. And don't talk to Booth unless he asks you a question." **_

"_**I do not want to talk about it with you now." **_

"_**So who do you talk to about it with?" **_"_**I talk to my partner about it." **_

"_**Witch partners is that, the one you work with, or the one you're married to?" **_

"_**Ange I'm offended by the way you asked that question." **_

"_**Your offender I'm question your feelings of trust between the two? **__**What is going on between you and Ricky? It looks bad to us in the lab; it looks like you and Ricky are having an sexual affair. You are always together touching groping with each other, his arm is always arrown your body. Whispering to each other, like your cuddling. Both of you getting mad when someone interrupts you two." **_

"_**How dare you say that we touching groping, it just a man hug, and back rubs. Get out of my office and stay out of my personal life." **_

"_**I'll leave you alone and apologue to you if, with a straight face looking me in the eye can say to me you and Ricky have never kiss?"**_

Temperance just lowered her head and said nothing.

Ange left the office only to be replaced by Ricky.

"_**Tempe what was that about, you're crying." **_

"_**It nothing to do with you Ricky it just immoral minds at work. Do we have a case?" **_

"_**Yes we do have a case. We are going on a field trip to Maine." **_

"_**This will be our first over night maybe two. So I'll take you home and pack your bag. I'll pick you up at homein two hours" **_

Cam came into the office

"_**Did I hear you say you had a case in Maine Dr Brennan?" **_

"_**Yes Cam I just got this from the DD it a personal friend of his." **_

"_**Brennan did you check with Booth. He is the head of the FBI 'Medical Legal Unit." **_

"_**Why do I need to check with Booth this came direct from Asst. Director Hacker, over all intermediates?" **_

Cam turned and returned to her office. Brennan went home to pack. Cam was going to call Booth when the phone rang and she is called to the director's office.

**W**hen she returned in 2 hours, she picks up the phone and called Booth.

"_**Booth what is this about sending our top team up to Maine on a personal case for DD Hatcher?" **_"_**Cam what are you talking about?" **_

"_**Ricky just left for Maine with Dr. Brennan on a case from Hacker." **_"_**Cam I did not authorize any team to go to Maine. Never would I sent Ricky, and my wife, to Maine on an over night stay. He's tried to get her into his bed since day he started here." **_

"_**Booth you need to come clean with me on what is going on between you and Dr. Brennan and you need to do it now." **_"_**Cam I'll be in your office in 20 minutes." **_

A Half hour later Booth sat down in Cam's office, closed, and locked the door.

"_**Cam about two month ago Bones called me and said she was going to be an hour late she was stopping for celebration drink with Ricky after their case just like we use to do." **_

"_**I think I remember that day she said she was going to celebrate and left before four pm." **_

"_**Well she stumbled in drunk as a skunk, at 11pm. Falling in the door landed in my arms." **_

"_**She was that drunk that night."**_

"_**Yes she was that drunk. I carried her in the bedroom and undressed her to put a nightie on her. Cam I started to cry from the condition, and placement of her clothes, they were not in the correct order. **_

_**Two buttons on her blouse were in the wrong holes. One of the hooks on her bra bent open. **_

_**One of the shoulder straps was almost torn off. She only bought this bra the same day. **_

_**Her panties were half way down her ass. The zipper on her slacks was half way down and jammed." **_

"_**Booth I'm shocked and sicken with this news, I can't believe Brennan would do something like that to you. She who is always talking about trust." **_

The door to the office started to receive thundering fist pounding on it.

"_**Come on Cam let me in I know what you are talking about and I want in." **_

Booth shook his head and opened the door.

"_**Alright this about Bren's behavior. I took the liberty to see what was new in Brennan desk I found a package of yellow pills with no marking except the number 17 on it. I took one of the pills and ran it the drug profile, very dangerous. So one of the side effects is delusion, nightmares, and paranoia. Does this ring a bell to any one?" **_

"_**If Brennan is taking these pills we need to answer several questions. number one why is taking the pills. **_

_**Who gave her the pills and how do we stop her from taking them." **_

Booth was now close to tears and was pacing around the room.

"_**Booth why did you let Brennan goes with Ricky to Maine over night?" **_

"_**Cam it was done over my head and over Cullen, (Sam Cullen ADD)." **_

"_**You know Booth that Rickey's parents live in Maine?" **_

Said Ange.

"_**You don't think he's going to take her to see his parents due you?" **_

"_**For what reason would he do that?"**_

"_**Booth he is trying to take Brennan away from you. He spends more time with her than you do. **__**He talks to her, something you are not doing. **__**She starting to confide in him and trust him, something you are not doing. **__**Booth if you are their boss I think you need to go to Maine and check on their progress. I'll check the flight to Portland this afternoon. I trust that Ricky as far as I can throw his car." **_

"_**Ange you are a wonder. I will check with you after lunch. I have some ass chewing I need to do." **_

Booth left and Angle went to her office to looking up flight to Portland, Maine.

Bones and Rickey were just returning to the hotel at 6pm. They had examined the remains and arranged for soil, particulates to be packed and sent to the Jeffersonian, they ready to leave the site.

"_**Tempe let's go get a shower and find a place to eat. I'll meet you in 30 minuets." **_

"_**Make it like 45 and I' meet you at your room." **_

Rickey nodded and smiled getting Tempe use to coming in his room was a good way to get her into bed tonight.

The last time he tried he got just one stroke and she yelled out Booth' name and the moment ended. Two months of biding trust and driving a wedge between her and him, looked like it was coning together, to bed Brennan was to make her his. If she would commit adultery for him then she was his forever.

Brennan took a quick shower change in to a soft Denman skirt and a cotton blouse. Her undies were simple cotton they were for wearing not showing. Not that she was planning to show Ricky then tonight, this was the second day of her period. **{**She thought if she were going to show Rickey her undies, they would be sexy and silky. Stop thinking that way your stilled married to Booth. You do spend much more time with Ricky than Booth. Well Booth barley talks to me now and Ricky always listens.**}**

Brennan thought were becoming confused with which male she was felling attachment. As she was thinking, she looked at the time and hurried out of the room to meet Ricky.

She reached Rickey room the door was part ways open. She went in. Rickey was just coming out of the bathroom. He did not have a T- shirt on, only a towel wraped around his waist. She could see his well-formed abs, and the bulge in the front of the towel.

{He had waited for almost five minuets for her to come into the room. What he was doing was setting the stage. Let her see a little and keep her wanting more.}

"_**I'll just be a minute the desk clerk said the Flaming Duck café had good food and fair prices. Lets go their." **_

He took his trowsers and went back into the bathroom. They both went out the door to return in two hours stuffed with good food.

"_**How about we have night-cap in the bar Tempe?" **_"_**You do remember how the last time you and I went in a bar to have one drink?" **_

"_**No I forget what happened what do you remember?" **_"_**I remember the first two drinks, then waking up in bed a home. That was the last night Booth was civil to me. He has never said what made him so made. He keeps saying to me "Think Bones what happened that night" **_

"_**I still can't remember what happened. I've had some nightmares about it that all, but no memories." **_

After two drinks, Brennan went up to bed complaining of a headache. Ricky was less than pleased so much for getting her into his bed tonight. He had one more drink and went to bed himself.

Booth was unable to get a flight to Portland that day all he could get was one taking off at five pm. He took the flight arriving in Portland International Jet port, rented a car and headed to the hotel the Bones and her partner were staying. , Booth booked his room under Booth and asked if Mrs. Booth was registering, and the room number. The clerk said no other Booth was register. Quickly Booth asks if a Dr. Temperance Brennan was register, he's told she was in room #409. He thanked them and was surprise to find he was in room #412. He could look out his door and watch her room, if he wanted to.

Bones and Ricky were at a club in the downtown part of the city. They were having fun dancing and drinking. Brennan was back drinking the drinks with the umbrellas in them. She had collected four so far and was working on number five. She was feeling no pain. Ricky on the other was feeling lucky.

In addition, Ricky was freely feeling up Tempe? His hands were all over her. He's aroused already. Brennan noted his rising tent in his pants,

"_**I hope that's a banana in your pocket. If it not you are out of luck. My period started last night, you were not getting in my pants tonight." **_

"_**Does that mean that there a chance to do the deed." **_"_**That would only happen if Booth and I split up, then they maybe a chance for you." **_

She gave him a smile and a kiss on the lips. It was a quick one but it still was a kiss. They kept up their dancing, teasing and drinking until midnight. They call a cab and returned to the hotel all night neither of them saw the tall strange watching their every move. He was not happy about the roving hands and was very mad at the kissing when they were waiting for a cab Booth went directly to the hotel and up to his room. About 20 minuets later, the couples show up, Brennan slid the key in the lock and open her door.

"_**Can I come in for a night-cap please?" **_"_**I told you no in the cab and I mean it. Go to your own room. I'm not going to sleep with you." **_

"_**I'm sorry Tempe I'm just so worked up. Can I have a kiss?" **_"_**Alright just one kisses as you have been a good boy." **_

They embraced at first it was soft then it intensified only stopping for Brennan to get her breath. Ricky you hurt my mouth pushing you tongue down my throat."

_**"You were pushing just as hard" **__**"Well good night go to you room, I'll see you at breakfast."**_

_**"Can't we just cuddle for the night please?" **__**"NO I have my period and want to sleep alone, go to bed."**_

She pushes him out the door and shut it. Like a sick puppy dog, Ricky went down stairs to his room. He mumbled to himself

"_**So close yet so far."**_

Booth wanted to step out and slug him in the mouth.

* * *

In the morning Booth went looking for Bones and Ricky, he was unable to find them. He went to the local PD and asked for the officer in charge of the case. A tall gray-haired man came over to him.

"_**I'm Detective Sergeant Davis I'm in charged of all investigation how can I help you." **_"_**You have a team for the FBI Washington DC looking in to a skeleton found in a well."**_

"_**Son I'm confused, we do not have a case involving a forensic team from Washington DC." **_"_**Sergeant Jeffers said they were some people recovering the bones than washed out of the graves last year." **_

"_**So you have no case needing a FBI team**_ _**Yes that right. By the way who are you?" **_"_**I'm Sealy J. Booth, ADD Supervisory Special Agent of the FBI." **_

"_**And what are you doing in our fair city?" **_"_**Well I'm looking for one of my agents and an Anthropologist who's up hears on a case."**_

"_**Well good luck Agent Booth. We'll give you any help you need just ask." **_"_**Can I use a private room to make a call?" **_

He's taken to a vacant office and Booth closed the door and touched a speed dial key and listened.

"_**Cullen what can I do for you Booth." **_

"_**Sam I'm up in Maine checking on my people. Something strange is going on the police deny asking for our help. I cannot find Bones or Ricky. The local said the bones that they picked up were from an old centenary that flooded out last year." **_

"_**First Booth were you just up their spying on Brennan?" **_"_**That was not my first concern it was that the case has passed over both of us directly to the team and the Jeffersonian was never notified." **_

"_**I do have my own problems with Bones working with Ricky. That was not the main reason to come up and check on their progress." **_"_**Booth locate them and bring them back to DC. I'll take the heat if it comes to that."**_

Meanwhile Brennan and Ricky were over 100 miles inland about to arrive at Ricky's parents. As the car came to a stop people came running out of the house. Ricky got out of the car greeting all the folks. Brennan got out of her door and surrounded by young children,

"_**Hi, Hi are you Tempe ask the oldest of the children." **_

"_**Temperance is a funny name," said the other child." **_

"_**My Full name is Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth." **_

"_**You are a doctor but you very pretty." **_

Ricky came around the car put his arm around her very tight.

"_**He whispered in her ear I think I over did our relationship. I told them we were partners. They think I'm married. You have your rings on and they jumped to an incorrect conclusion." **_

"_**You're an ass Ricky, you led them on, we are more than just good friends." **_"_**Can you just fake it for today? I will make it up to you please Temperance, please just for today not a minuet more." **_

The rest of the day made of meeting people; being hugged kissed and dragged around the house. No one paid much attention to the weather outside. It started snowing about noon. It picked up in intensity around 2pm When Brennan looked out at four it was dark and they seem a foot of snow on the ground. She searched the house to find Ricky. When she found him, he was in the cellar sampling homemade beer.

"_**Ricky we need to get going. It is snowing like hell. It looks like a foot of it on the ground now." **_

Putting his arm around her, he said

"_**Temperance there is already 18 inches of snow in the pass and the road closed." **_

"_**If the road closed how are we getting back to the hotel?" **_

"_**We're not leaving tonight we are staying here." **_

"_**Yes dear we put you in Betty bedroom it small but you can cuddle." **_

"_**Thank you but I have nothing to sleep in." **_

"_**We realized that and Ann is your size so she gave you the night-gown she just got for Xmas." **_

"_**Thank you but I can't take her Xmas gift." **_

"_**Gifts are for giving, it up in your room." **_

Realizing she cannot win Brennan went to her room. When she reached it, Ricky was already in the room. When she cane in he shut the door. He spoke to her very softly.

"_**Tempe I'm so sorry I got you into this." **_

Brennan turned and facing Ricky put lips close to his ear.

"_**I'll sleep in that bed with you. If you so much as touch any part of my body that involved in sex I will cut it off. Do you understand me?" **_

"_**Yes Tempe I'll watch my self." **_

Brennan turned and pick up the nightgown given her. It was shear imported silk, she could read the paper there the gown.

"_**If you look at me when I have this on I will scratch your eyes out." **_

"_**I'll turn and look at the wall" **_

Brennan removed her skirt and blouse folding them neatly. She would need to ware them tomorrow. She turned her back to Ricky and removed her bra adding it to the stack; next, she pulled the nightgown over her head, removing her panties as she pulled down the gown. The gown did not even reach her mid-calf and it was cold. carefully getting into bed she soon realized she was going to touch Rickey no matter what she or he did.

"_**Ricky lay on your side with you back against the wall facing the window."**_

Rickey moved as instructed, and Brennan the got into bed turning her back to Ricky. She was on the very edge so she moved back. She only moved a few inches and she was in contact with Ricky's body.

"_**Ricky you can put your arms around me but no touching, please" **_

"_**Alright I promise no touching tonight." **_

Brennan was asleep very quickly. Ricky laid awake he was in heaven almost. He had Tempe in bed with him almost nude. His erection started growing on it own. Ricky lifted the cover off Brennan's lower body. He eased the semitransparent gown up and away from her lower body. Slowly he lifted her left leg allowing him to place his left leg between her legs. He reached around her hips and located her clit. Very gently, he started to rub his finger around it. After three circles, a moan was heard excerpting from Brennan's lips. He manoeuvred his erection against her slit, slowly pulling back and forth, each time pushing it in tighter. After what seem a forever for him, his manhood entered her outer lips. She was so hot down there and she was getting wet. She's being aroused in her sleep. Slowly Risky raised Brennan's leg he slowly pulled it back over his body. This gave him the space to enter her. He moved in and out getting father in each time. He was so excited he could not hold off only being a few inched into her most of his sperm landed on the bed after dripping down her belly. Fearing she would wake up before he could stimulate her. **HE FELL ASLEEP DREAMING OF WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN.**

Brennan was up early in the morning. She found her leg over Ricky's and something sticky on her belly. When Ricky woke up Temperance was sitting in a chair looking out at the farm crew cleaning up work area.

"_**Do you always get wet dreams at night or is it only when you sleep with a woman?" **_

"_**Well Tempe you are the first woman I have ever done it too. Is that what I did to make you mad?" **_

"_**I not happy but Booth will be very mad, if he ever finds about our sleeping in the same bed together, and you doing that. Nothing happened but it would look very bad. So say anything about this and you will forever talk in a high voice." **_

"_**This never ever happened." **_

After breakfast, they got in the car and headed back to Portland. It was still snowing lightly but roads were clear but slippery

Ricky and Brennan arrived at the hotel at three in the afternoon as the drive was very slow and they were both tired from pushing the truck out of a snow bank. They parked the truck and went on to the hotel. Crossing the lobby of the hotel, they stopped dead.

"_**Well look who came home." **_"_**Booth what are you doing here?" **_

"_**I'm your supervisor and I came to check on your progress." **_"_**You have no right checking up on me Booth. You do not own me." **_

"_**Brennan you and Ricky came up on a FBI case. A case I did not approve . **__**A case my supervisor did not approve, a case that the Portland Police did not know of, and did not ask your help on." **_

"_**But Booth, AD Hacked personally gave me the case." **_"_**That something you and Dr. Brennan will have to take up with the review Board in DC. **_

_**Pack your things we will be leaving tonight." **_"_**Booth no Commercial flight to DC goes out of Portland after 2pm." **_

"_**Did I say it was a commercial flight?" **_"_**Booth did you sticking us on one of military flight going to Andrews AFB?" **_

"_**No Dr. Brennan we are flying on a private jet charted to the FBI. Don't worry it on my pay check not yours." **_

The flight to DC was quiet Ricky slept. Booth talked to the crew. Brennan sat and stared at Booth the flight.

* * *

Touchdown in DC was on time, two 'Black SUV' met the plane. Booth directed Ricky to go in the first car; he and Brennan went in the second.

_**"Temperance**** what going on with you, you go off with a man not you husband, you spend the night in the same bed. You are very hostile to me your husband, is our marriage over, do you want a divorce?" **_

"_**Booth you are making too much of all this Ricky and I were on a case together. You and I did the same thing, we slept in the same bed and nothing happened. We did take a day off to see Ricky's family. It was not our fault we got snowed in and had to stay longer **__**were snowed in. Lastly you have been very critical with me and accusing me of something I would not do." **_

"_**Bones there was no FBI case. **_

_**It look like to the agency and the Jeffersonian that you and Ricky took off without getting the ok from me, Ricky's supervisor. Cam your direct supervision and Boss did not give you an ok. You did no keep in contact with your boss, or me, the time you were gone. If I, your husband, have been critical with you it is because your having a love affair and drifting away from me." **_

"_**Booth I ,can see your point even if it's wrong, but I need time to think about this. You raised some allegations and some fine points. Please give me time to work this out." **_

**_"Temperance_** _**you got two weeks to think this out, you and Ricky been suspended for two weeks. We are also trying to back track as to where the case file you two got to go out in the field." **_"_**Two weeks, two weeks out of the lab that not fair" **_

Brennan turned and left the lab to go home. When she reached her car, see hit speed dial on her phone.

"_**Tempe did you here two weeks for doing our job. It not fair or right." **_"_**Yes Ricky I got he same thing it is not fair." **_

"_**Ricky I'm taking a trip for the two weeks. I need the time alone to work out my problems with my husband. I' call you when I get back." **_

Not waiting for a reply Brennan hung up. She called Booth and left a message the she was going away for two weeks and would call when she got back.

* * *

Two weeks later Ange and Booth were discussing the present case when Booth's cell rang.

"_**Hello ADD Special Agent Booth speaking" **_"_**Booth you knew who was calling by the ID. Why so smart?" **_

"_**Well this is the first time in two weeks I have heard from my wife. That might be why I am so snippy to you." **_"_**I told you I was going away, for two weeks." **_

"_**No, no, no you left a voice message saying you were going away, you never spoke to me in person. You took the time to speak to Ricky in person, and tell him you were going away did you not, Mrs. Booth." **_

Brennan started to get mad, then she realized what she had done and how it affected her relationship with Booth, her Husband.

"_**Booth I was not thinking straight and I was mad at you and the FBI. Sorry I did that. Can we start over?" **_"_**Temperance we need to sit down and talk this out one way or the other. By the way where were you and Rick for two weeks?"" **_

"_**Yes Booth we do need to talk about your misconceptions on my life.." **_"_**Bren I'll see you at home tonight, yes or no?**_"

"_**Ar…..no Booth, later."**_

Both Booth and Brennan confused after the conversation. In Brennan's mind Booth were talking about end their marriage. He did not say Divorce but he implied it.

**[**Why would he think that? What did he think she did? He thinks Ricky and I have been together for two weeks, and had sex together. I am not talking to Ange so whom can I talk? I cannot talk to Booth or Ricky they are part of the problem. I will talk to Zack he will listen.

Brennan found Zack at Hodges house.

"_**Zack can you talk to me and help me solve my problem." **_

"_**Dr. Brennan I'll listen to you and give you my opinion based on the facts." **_

"_**Thank you Zack your opinion is highly regarded by me." **_

She then gave her side of the difficulties. She told him what Booth, Ange, and Ricky said .Zack asked some questions about her feeling about Booth and Ricky. Zack asked Brennan to give him some time to think about everything she told him. They had talk for over two hour's non-stop. Brennan left for home still confused. Today was Friday so Brennan did not expect to talk to Zack again until Monday

On the way home Ricky called, she sent the call to voice mail. She did not want to talk and drive. He made her too distracted to do two things at the same time. When she was in the house, she called him on his cell.

"_**Temperance did you get my message?" **_

"_**No Ricky I just got home and called you. What do you want?" **_

"_**Tempe I was in the lab snooping around. I heard Jack and Ange talking about you and Booth." **_

**{**Ricky never went to the lab what he was saying was a lie completely false.**}**

"_**What did they say Ricky." **_"_**They said the Booth had enuf shit from you with you affair with me. That he thinks you and I have slept together, he said he has proof we slept together and had . . He found out we have seen each other the past two weeks he said two times he knows we did. **_

_**He thinks we were together the two weeks you were gone, he questions how much more he can take. They said it looks like divorce time. **__**I'm sorry Tempe but I'm not truly sorry." **_

"_**Why are you not sorry the Booth and I are going to break up?" **_

"_**Because it will open up the chance of me making you mine." **_

"_**Ricky you and I have never even had a real date. And you think you're in love with me" **_

"_**I'm ready anytime you are ready. and yes I do love you" **_

"_**Ricky you're pushing. What kind of date are you talking about?" **_

"_**Well Tempe we have had drinks, coffee and lunches together. I took you to meet my family. How about going for Dinner and dancing to start?" **_

"_**Just when did you plan this 'real date' for." **_

"_**Tempe I was going to ask you to dinner tomorrow night if you are free." **_

"_**Ricky I know I'm going to regret this but after what you just told me. I'll accept the dinner invitation only." **_

"_**I'm so trilled Tempe thank you." **_

"_**I have to meet you at the Lab and leave my car there." **_

"_**I'll meet you at 7pm tomorrow night at the lab." **_

After he ended the call he jumped in the air and gave a high-five sign.

Brennan called Booth and asked if he could wait a few days for their talk. She ask him,no told him she was going on a girl's night out with the lab crew, tomorrow night. She said Ange, Cam, and Daisy. She said she need a night out with the girls. Booth told her to go ahead go out have fun. Booth hung up the phone turned and spoke to Angle

"_**Ange you and Brennan are going out on girl's night out tomorrow night. And Cam you and Daisy also are going to." **_

"_**Booth is this what Bren just said to you?" **_

"_**Yes it is word for word what she said. it's untrue." **_

"_**I think Brennan is going out on a date with Ricky and it sounds like more than just to eat." **_

"_**What can we do, how can we help?" **_

"_**Well I have no proof from before so I need help getting it this time. Will you help me?" **_

"_**Booth, Brennan is my friend my best friend. At lease she was my friend. She has sunk so low, she cheating on the one man who has always loved and forgiven her, and used me to help, she needs help she is sick." **_

They formed their plans for night and all left.

* * *

It Saturday night at the Booth house. Booth, Brennan and the baby are in the master bedroom. Booth is lying on the bed playing with the baby. Bones is in the shower. She is getting ready to go out tonight, with the girls.

Bones is jumpy Booth has watched everything she has done today.

**{Does he suspect anything is going on?} **

No one has called except Ricky. She has taken some extra time picking her clothes for tonight. She wants to look sexy. Not too sexy, to alert Booth that something is going on.

_**{Is something going on she ask her self. Why is she going out on this secrete date?}**_

Drying off her body and drying her hair, she put on a bathrobe and enters the bedroom. She goes directly to her dressing table and sits down. Booth notes that she is taking extra time with her makeup using the time to make her eyes just right.

_**{This is special she making her sexy eyes more sexy why?} **_

This is something she would not do for a girl's night. Makeup and hair done she chooses her underwear for a girls night booth knows it would be men style boxer and slacks. Tonight it French silk low-cut and a satin skirt.

{_**Strike two Bones**_.}

On top for girls, night it would be a one size fits all type bra. Tonight it black, front closures push up. She tops this with a new white formfitting cashmere sweater.

_**{Strike three your out Bones**_.}

She puts the reminder of her jewelry on, puts on he spike heels, and stands up to view the effect.

"_**Do I look alright Booth?" **_

"_**You look Very beautiful Bones."**_

_**{Shit I over did it.}**_

She dressed A little too nice for a night out with the girls.

"_**I wanted to look nice for Ange." **_

"_**Well be good tonight Booth, I'll not be late." **_

She goes over to the bed and gives Booth and the baby a kiss, one on top of the baby's head and on Booth **cheek** and leaves. Booth hit the speed dial on his cell.

"_**She on the move let me know where she goes." **_

Their was soft a knock on the door. Booth answers the door it was the nanny.

"_**Thank you for coming Kim I only need you till 11pm is that all right." **_

"_**It fine Mr. Booth I'll put the baby to bed now." **_

Booth picks up his cell phone and jacket and goes to his the cell again he speaks.

"_**Where is she now?" **_

"_**They are on 6th Street in the 1400 block going east." **_

"_**I'm about a mile behind you" **_

"_**I'll catch up in a while." **_

Booth keeps driving going a little over the speed limit. His cell rings again.

"_**Booth they turned on N95 heading north." **_

"_**I'm Coning right behind you Can and I can see the truck." **_

"_**I wish you luck Booth. Let me know what happens." **_

Bones and Ricky continue driving neither of them paying attention to the cars around them. The pull off N95 drives a short ways and stop at an upscale restraint. The go in side with Ricky having his arm around Brennan. Booth knows it going to be long night and maybe a sad one. Two hour and a half later the couple come out. Ricky his arm around Brennan's waist and her arm around his waist walking to their car. They head all head back to the city. Booth has to hangs back as traffic is thin. Rickey's eyes never look in the mirrors they are looking at the road ahead or kissing or looking at Brennan.

"_**Tempe can we stop at my place and have a nightcap and talk about tonight and our selves?" **_

"_**Ricky I don't think that a good idea. We both have a lot to drink" **_

"_**Please Tempe we need to talk. We never get time alone lately." **_

"_**Ok just a night-cap and talk." **_

Ricky drives to the lab and Brennan gets her car and follows Ricky to his place. Booth fallows them to Ricky place and sees Ricky walk Brennan in with his arm around her waist again. He watches light go on and in about a half hour, the light goes dim. A half hour later the lights in the living room go out and a dim light in the bedroom go on.

_**You son of a bitch you got her into your bed you and she will be sorry. **_

Booth has seen enuf. He starts his car and goes home. He calls Cam at home.

"_**Cam I'm going home. Brennan at Ricky's I saw the living room lights go out and a dim light come on in the bedroom. I saw shadows in the room and I'm done." **_

"_**I'm so sorry Booth please don't do and thing bad please for me." **_

"_**I'm too beat down to do anything Cam I promise. Good night."**_

The clicking of Brennan's heals awaken Booth. He looks at the clock it 4:30am. Brennan stops at the bedroom door and removes her shoes. Softly walking across the room, she removes her rings watch and necklace. Reaching her dressing table, she stops.

"_**Hi Temperance it kind of late." **_

"_**Well you know when the girls get talking, and you know Ange does like to talk time flies."**_

As she was speaking, she pulled her sweater over her head. At that moment Booth, turn on the bedside lamp, Brennan froze in place.

"**_I see you lost you bra tonight Bren."_**

**_"I did not have one on tonight."_**

"_**Temperance stops lying to me. I sat here on this bed and watched you get dressed. I saw every peace of clothe you put on. Do you still have your underpants on? Drop you skirt and let me see. You won't do it because you don't have it on do you. Their still in Rickey's bedroom" **_

"_**Booth a made a bad mistake please forgive Me." **_

Tears appeared in Brennan eyes and started to flow freely.

"_**This was not supposed to happen Booth I love you please forgive me" **_"_**Go take a shower and get his stink off you. I can smell him and your sex all the way over here." **_

"_**I'm so sorry Booth I love you please forgive me." **_'_**I said go get his stink off you body now, do it or get the hell out."**_

Brennan dropped her skirt and went in to the shower. Booth saw that she was missing her underpants, and she was still dripping. He started to cry.

_**{Why did I have sex with Ricky and why did I let him keep my underwear as a memento, god am I so damn dumb. Booth is very mad.}**_

Brennan scrubbed her body hard to get any smell off her, when she cane out of the bathroom Booth was not in the room. She got out a nightgown and put it on just then Booth entered the room.

"_**I made up the spare bed for you to sleep in tonight." **_

"_**I thought we could lie in bed and talk Booth." **_

"_**Temperance I am so mad at you that I do not want you in the same room as I'm in, let alone the same bed. **_

_**I am afraid I will hurt you if I am near you now, go to bed. **_

_**Or you can call Ricky and go back to his bed, I'm sure it still warm." **_

Brennan had no answer she just ran to the spare room and closed the door.

**{**_**He hate me now I can see it in his eyes, God damn him, it was all a mistake. Was it a mistake, I'm so confused.**_**}**

* * *

It six am in the Booth home and the smell of coffee is in the air there is a knock on the door. Booth opens the door for Ange.

"_**The coffee smells good can I have a cup." **_

"_**Ange you can have anything I have." **_

Booth takes a cup and gives it to Ange. They sit and drink in silence.

"_**Can I have a cup of coffee also?" **_

"_**Good morning, y******__es _Temperance you can have a cup. I thought you would sleep in?" 

Brennan takes her cup and sits at the table with the other two.

"_**Have you told her about last night Booth? I asked you to for give me. Will you forgive me?" **_

"_**I can not forgive you. Until you tell me what you did." **_

"_**I can't talk about it now Booth. I was a fool who got fooled" **_

"_**Then I can not forgive what I don' know about. **_

_**You must tell me what you did. How did you lose you Bra and underpants? And tell me who you gave them to."**_

Booth knew the answers he just felt she needed to admit her divergence to him.

Brennan got up, left the table, and went to the spare room. Booth got up and followed her to the room.

"_**Temperance you have to make your choice. If you can't make one, pack a bag and be gone by the time I get back from church." **_

Booth went into the master bedroom got dressed and left for church.

* * *

When he returned Bones was gone. Most of make-up was gone and all her bathroom gear was gone. In his bedroom, he found a letter addressed to him. He took it into the living sat down and read it

_**Booth my love**_

_**I find that when we talk recently I say all the incorrect things, or use the unsuitable words. **_

_**Therefore, I am writing this down. I am a writer.**_

_**First, I love you. I have for a long time I just did not let myself admit it. **_

_**You told me you have loved me from the start of our working together I hope that true. **_

_**After the baby came, something changes in me. **_

_**I do not know what it was maybe it was the hormones. **_

_**Maybe it was the lack of physical connection between us. **_

_**I do not know. I had the feeling that you stopped loving me. **_

_**I needed someone to listen to me. I needed someone to make me feel safe. **_

_**You were Bessy with the baby and your new job, **__**I felt left out. Then Ricky came in to my life. **_

_**He was effortless to talk to. He did not know my deep-rooted secrets he just listen to me and asked nothing in return. **_

_**He started to give me a feeling of security that you use to give me. He was fun to be with felt good. **_

_**The night we got drunk together I did not remember what happen I refused to listen to you or Ange that night. **_

_**The same goes for the trip to Maine I maintained that nothing happened. I was so incorrect .**_

_**This brings me to last night. I lied to you so I could go on a **__**DATE, **__**yes a date**__**,**__** with Ricky. **_

_**I went on that date when I was still married to you. **_

_**I went to an apartment of a man who was not my husband. **_

_**We drank and drank then he kissed me. I did not know what was going on. Rick told me you were already going to divorce me. **_

_**That meant you were leaving me alone you know how panicky I get about abandonment. **_

_**Ricky wanted to take you place he wanted me. I made a mistake, for once I let my heart, and my fears take over and disregarded me brain. **_

_**I had sex with Ricky. I did everything he asked me to do, that night. Even to letting, him have anal sex. Booth it hurt me bad ,I am still **__**bleeding from it. I was so afraid of being left alone. But I came home to you, to you **__**Booth**__**. I wanted to tell you everything. To as they say come clear and ask for your forgives. **_

_**However, you caught me and I panicked and froze. I was too ashamed to tell you what I did. I had hoped I could talk to you in the morning but when I got up Ange was in the house, and I again went into panicked mode.**_

_**I have come clean with Ange. I found out Ricky lied to me more than once.. **_

_**You were right he was trying to get in my pants all along.**_

_**I know this is a small victory for you but a tough defeat for my "big brain." **_

_**He did get to do it three times I found out. **_

_**Confused so was I. **_

_**It seems that the night we got drunk he did do things to me. He did it in my car, he Ripped my clothe and he did get his penis in me, he said he only made one stroke when I started calling out your name. He redress me and did a poor job hoping you would notice and leave me. **_

_**He also said that in Maine when I was sound **_**asleep **_**he put his cock in me but only could get 3 inches without waking me. He slipped me a sleeper that why I slept so sound. **_

_**Back to last night, he put GHP in the wine to get me "In the mood." I think it worked out well for him, but not for me.**_

_**I did not writing this to make you feel I did nothing wrong. **_

_**I did do something very wrong I am sorry ,but this does make it right. **_

_**I love you Booth and always will. After writing this letter and seeing it black and white, I can see why you can never forgive me. I'm too bad to be forgiven by you.**_

_**Booth I am not going to run away. I am going to stick around and take my punishment. I just hope they don't brand me with the letter 'A'. **_

_**I have to face the facts that I am not as smart as I though I was. **_

_**I must learn to listen to the people who love me. **_

_**These people are my family. I know you will love me forever but you will never trust me ever again.**_

_**I will file all the paper for the divorce and will pay all cost. We can figure how much I need to pay you for taking care of Crissy. **_

_**I Love her to death Booth, but I'm sure a court would not find me a fit mother. Adultery does that to judges. On the mother thing RICKY said he had planed this date so it was in my most fertile period and he did not use protection so I maybe pregnant by him. **_

_**I DO NOT want his baby. If it is to be, I will never be with him and he can have HIS baby.**_

_**I must say one last I LOVE YOU SEELEY BOOTH I will **_**_forever._**

_**LOVE YOUR BONES** _

_**Your soon to be X-wife**_

Booth sat and cried for hours after reading the letter. He did not know what to do. He had many options to pick from. He could cut his losses divorce Bones, and take her settlement. He could divorce her and take nothing. He could refuse to divorce her and tie her up from finding a new mate. Nevertheless, the one he chose was the only thing he could choose.

Monday morning 9am and Dr. Brennan is at work in limbo. She has been here since 4am Working.

"_**Dr. Brennan you have a case your partner is in your office waiting" **_

_**said the intern." **_

"_**I'm not doing field work any more," **_

Their was no one there. Mad at the intern who would just walk off she stormed back to her office to tell off her X- partner. Slamming in to her office she came to a sudden stop.

"_**Booth what are you doing here in my office. The told me I had a case and my partner was in my office." **_"_**Yes Bones we have a case and your partner is in your office." **_

Bones was very confused.

"_**Is he in the bathroom Booth?" **_"_**Bones I'm your partner and I always will be. So get your bag and let's go." **_

"_**Booth I love you so much. Do you really mean it, for life?" **_

"_**Bones you are mine forever. We are going to need help, professional help. I got lost in my new job and your became afraid I was going to leave you. Ricky wedge in to your fears and mine and almost did it. I'll never not trust you ever again, and I ask you to hit me in the head when you think I am not paying attention to you." **_

They left the lab arm in arm, with tears in both their eyes. They would spend many, many sessions with a marriage councilor working out their problems.

Someone said they saw them kissing in Booth truck. They were back together.

Ten days later, the pregnancy test came back negative. 30 days later Agent Ricky Handezes signed in to his new post in Fargo North Dakota a very unhappy man.

* * *

Before you all haters start This OOC my thought only. Bones is fiction and watching the story you all must admit she is short in only one area, inner self-confidence. Her feeling of abandonment are deep-seated. Ricky in this story played on that and used drugs to get his way with her. Please remember she made mistakes in judgment not in having sex with an other man.


End file.
